


A Collection of Palucina Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, i'm barely awake, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title implies! All prompts taken from the ficmemes tumblr. Rating may go up, but, doubtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Palucina Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and i'm doing drabble prompts.
> 
> nice
> 
> all of these come from ficmemes.tumblr.com, in some post or another. I tried to give myself a five min limit but i went over for some. also some of the prompts were supposed to be for certain genres but w/e i'm a rebel
> 
> take the internet from me!
> 
> -Bonnie

Prompt: "I'm not cut out for this."

"Oh, my _gods_. We've ran, like, five miles so far, right? We're halfway done?"

"We've ran approximately a quarter of a mile, Palutena."

Palutena began to whine some more as Lucina grinned, keeping a steady pace as they jogged. Palutena was never much for exercise, and she had made the grave mistake of suggesting she ran with Lucina on her morning jog. "It's cold. You do this every day? This heavy running is killing me inside. I'm not cut out for this. I can't believe you're still smiling, like this is fun to you."

Lucina nodded. "It is fun! Keeps me on my toes! You can't rely on magic all the time, Palutena. You have to get in-shape physically, too!"

"Thanks for subtly telling me I'm fat," Palutena retorted wryly.

"Th-that's not what I said, don't twist my words. You have a low tolerance for physical exertion, is all. You're always floating or flying or transporting. A little exercise never hurt anybody."

"'Never hurt'?! I am pretty sure I'm in pain right now. Actual pain! Does this please you somehow?!"

"To an extent." Palutena scowled, and was about to give Lucina a nice tongue-lashing, but then Lucina stopped running. Palutena saw her chance and took it, stopping as well and gasping for breath. "It pleases me to know that, if you're in-shape, you can be safe when I'm not around to protect you."

_Great. Now I feel bad!_ "...we can do another mile."

"What about the other nine?"

"We can do another mile. _One_ more mile!"

Prompt: "You have got a great ass."

Lucina groaned in frustration as she dumped yet another burned batch of cookies into the trash. "I hate baking. Why would Marth do this to me? Of all the people to make cookies for his party, it has to be _me_. Do you think I could just go to the store and, like, buy a container of cookies?"

Palutena simply grunted boredly in response, watching Lucina buzz around the kitchen to gather her ingredients once more. Something about watching Lucina made her really, really pleased. Maybe it was the adorable urgency and determination? Or maybe it was her butt. Yes, probably her butt. Lucina's butt looked very nice, especially in the skimpy panties she was wearing. Palutena decided to inform her. "You have got a great ass."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. How many eggs do I need again? _Ugh_!"

"It's so round. Can you come here so I can grab it?"

"If you want to grab it, come over _here_. I'm busy making the cookies that _we_ were supposed to make, at the moment," Lucina stated sarcastically.

Palutena sunk into the couch cushions and sighed. "I'm incapacitated...your booty has me handicapped. Paralyzed, even. I can't move."

"Gods damn it. We're out of peanut butter. Peanut butter cookies with no peanut butter!" Palutena groaned and kicked a pillow.

Prompt: "Mask"

"This is borderline cross-dressing, y'know," Lucina said. She really couldn't find it in her to complain, the way Palutena was looking at her. The goddess' eyes were hungry, taking in all that they saw.

Lucina's repaired mask adorned her face, the princess' hair pulled back and tucked into her scarf. Palutena had never seen her fully disguised as a male, so, needless to say, she was excited. So excited that she tackled Lucina to the floor and begged her to wear a tuxedo. Lucina originally denied the idea, but eventually warmed up to it, and here they were.

Palutena had picked it out personally, and the way it fit Lucina was _amazing_. Palutena really couldn't tell if Lucina was a female or not, and she didn't want to know. Her hair was pulled towards her head by the mask's string, and the rest of it was expertly tucked into her collar, which was tightened by her tie. Palutena had already instructed Lucina to rid herself of the jacket, so it was just the light blue long-sleeved dress shirt, the navy blue tie with white polka dots, and the black trousers with black dress shoes.

"Gods, you look amazing. Please take me."

"...only if you promise to never say anything like that again."

Prompt: "Impulse"

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing that you do."

Lucina frowned at her girlfriend's vague response. Palutena herself looked frustrated, as if the words were there, but just didn't manifest themselves. "I do a lot of things," Lucina reminded the other woman.

Palutena nodded. "Yeah, I just mean...the _thing_. Like, when I compliment you. Like...you're beautiful."

"Not really."

"That! Right there," Palutena shouted, and her volume made Lucina jump. "Argh-why do you do that? You are beautiful. I can call you anything I want, but you'll deny it. Don't do that, please?"

"I'm not all that impressive, Palutena," Lucina admitted. "I'm rather plain."

The goddess moaned in irritation. "Ack, don't say that. I don't think you're plain. You're _special_ , very special. You're so special to me, okay? And to a lot of other people, too. You're not plain. You are beautiful. Don't say otherwise, or...or else I'll, um, do something about it!"

Blinking, Lucina smiled sheepishly and looked away. "I-if it's that important to you. I just don't get why you're so hung up on this. I'm not that-"

"Don't."

"Er...right. It's an impulse thing, I suppose."

"For every time you doubt yourself, I take away one week of sex."

"Oh. You're serious about this," Lucina murmured.

The goddess nodded. She probably wouldn't be able to go too long without sex, but an idle threat seemed to work, for the moment.

Prompt: "being drenched whilst wearing white"

Pool parties were never Lucina's thing, but swimming was actually quite fun. That being said, when Marth went out of town, Palutena and Lucina couldn't resist sneaking into his backyard and screwing around in his pool.

Or, at least, Lucina screwed around.

Palutena was scared to death of the water, and sat at the edge of the pool with her ankles in. "So many things can go wrong," she reminded Lucina, and the swordswoman groaned.

"You, of all people, worried about safety and being cautious. It's ridiculous. You're wearing a swimsuit under there, right?" Lucina swam up to Palutena and pointed to her white cotton t-shirt.

"Yeah. I am. Why?"

Lucina grinned and came up to the very edge, grabbing Palutena's hands and gripping a bit tightly. The goddess looked down, her brow furrowing as she figured out the situation to come. "Take a deep breath, Palutena."

"No. No!" Palutena tried to wriggle away, but Lucina quietly counted down from three and tugged Palutena off of the edge and into the pool. Palutena had had enough time to take a deep breath, thankfully, so she was fine when she came up for air. She was tall enough to stand, and suddenly felt a little less uncomfortable. "H-hey, this isn't _too_ bad...er, Lucina?"

The goddess looked up to see Lucina looking at her chest in bewilderment. "Y-you're _not_ wearing a swimsuit."

"Huh?" Palutena looked down, then remembered: she had taken her bra off, but never did put her bikini top. "Oh. I'm not."

"I-I-I can see, um, your..." Lucina gulped and licked her lips, wading closer to Palutena and placing her hands on her shoulders. The water affecting Lucina's weight made it easy for Palutena to pick Lucina up; Lucina wrapped her legs around Palutena's waist as their lips met. They moaned in unison, and Lucina reached between them and grabbed Palutena's breast through the soaked t-shirt. "Ah-ah, Palutena...please do me in this pool."

" _Oh, no you don't_!" Both of the women whirled around to see an angry Marth, dropping his luggage by the patio door. "Damn it, Lucina, I told you to house-sit, not get gay with Palutena in my damn pool! Ew! Is there girl-juice in there, now?!"

Lucina buried her face in Palutena's hair in embarrassment, so the goddess took over the conversation. "Not...yet."

"Get out!"

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be another chapter for this, the prompts on that blog are REALLY good
> 
> also, it's now five thirty and im watching the smurfs. this is probably bad
> 
> -bonnie


End file.
